Saving The World Again Panem Stlye
by PeetaPercyFANGirl
Summary: Max and the Flock have one more mission to save the world. Traveling through time, after the Apocalypse.They are then taken into the world of Panem. Now Max needs to make some hard decisions to stop the dreaded Hunger Games, and save the world. Again.R&R!
1. New Mission

**Haha this is my first crossover story, so sorry if characters are OOC…I hope you like it, because I do so far, and these are my two favorite books combined….Not only is this my first crossover, but MY SECOND FF STORY! Haha please R&R! I need some opinions people! Thanks =)**

Chapter 1: New Mission

**Max P.O.V**

Growing up in dog cages, and running away from white coats and Erasers(Not the kinds on pencils) your whole life has made this week one of the most amusing things any of us members of the flock could have dreamed. Yup, that's right, no more saving the world. We have done enough, now we were chillin' in California on _vacation._

Everything was going smoothly too. Angel wasn't possessing any tourists, and Total was finally quiet, and Nudge finally drained all her energy on the beach so she wouldn't annoy us by her constantly moving mouth as well. Iggy and Gazzy weren't making any bombs, Ella and Iggy might have a little thing starting up however, and I was just staying in our beach house.

Why? Because Fang left, and this all seemed too happy. Sure it had been a month, and now everyone had recovered; me too…mostly.

My mom finally got me to go to the beach though, and in a non-sexist piglet way, I _did_ describe to Iggy what the people were like. If you haven't caught up yet about all the dog cages and being on the run, I guess I should tell you that we are Avian-Americans, and we all have special abilities, but because of one of the tests _they_ did to Iggy, he was now blind. Ya, I think I got you all caught up.

Angel came up to me then, and told me that she was talking to some dolphins (One of her abilities is that she can talk to fish…why? Ask her not Me.), and they wanted us to go to their cove. Angel, Myself, and _him_ can all breathe underwater too if your wondering. I'm not referring to scuba tanks.

I agreed to go so that way I wouldn't have to describe to Iggy what all those girls in bikinis looked like. As I began stepping into the water however, Dr Martinez came over.

"Max," she looked a little hesitant about what she was going to say, "Jeb is on the phone. He needs to speak with you. _Now._" She added knowing how much I disliked my dad/white coat/rescuer/traitor/whatever else he does that I don't want to be a part of.

"Yo," I said adding boredom and dislike into my voice. Ya, I'm good, "What is it this time _Jeb." _No way was I calling him dad.

"I'm coming over. Now. Get the Flock together, I need to discuss with you guys about very important matters that can't be explained over the phone." He hung up. Socializer, I know right? He didn't even say good-bye…I thought teasingly to myself.

"Ig, get the kids together, and come back to the house." I told him. "Mom, he's coming over for a visit."

Now immediately everyone came in covered in sand, or wet, or sunburned, and all sat on the couch while my mom tried cleaning us off. Eventually she got frustrated and sent us all to our rooms to change. Then Jeb arrived.

"What this time?" I demanded from him. Then I saw who was behind him.

_Faaaaaaaaang! _My mind screamed! He said he wouldn't be back for twenty years!

"Hey" he said to me guiltily as I stood there in shock. I probably looked like an idiot, but what did I care? The love of my life was back!

He held his arms out, and I walked up to him and looked at him. Then I slapped him as hard as I could. "That's from the flock." I said coldly, then I said, "And this is from me." I kissed him, and I kissed him hard. He kissed me back.

"Eh hemm" Gazzy made a clearing noise in his throat. I gave him an evil glare and he smiled.

"Come on guys, your turn," said Fang, just as the rest of the flock as they all began running up to him. We were all hugging and crying and now our vacation was complete and we were one big happy family again! "I'm sooo sorry Max! I'm one million times sorry! I should have never left! It was the hugest mistake in my _entire_ life. Please, forgive me…or did that other perfect half already butt in?" He said questioningly. Fang never talked this much so obviously he was distressed. Instead of using words, I kissed him again.

Then speaking of the devil (besides Jeb) Dylan walks in to the room. "Who invited you?" I demanded. He was not gonna rain on my happy parade.

"Was wondering what all the noise was from." I thought, _ya right, _and then he saw whose arm was around me. "Whaa? When did you? Jeb! What? Guys, when something important happens, you have to tell me, because I'm a part of the flock too."

"Ya, says you." I said. Iggy snickered.

"So why are you here Jeb?" Angel asked, like she didn't already know.

"You guys need to save the world." He was interrupted by Nudge.

"Again! Can't we just skip all that hard stuff, and become celebrities by now? I mean this vacation is nice and I would like to do this again, and longer. OMG! It's so totally sunny here, and beautiful, and I got my nails done the other day, and now they match my wings, and…" I had to thank Ella for putting a hand over her mouth.

"Where do you guys want to go?" he asked.

"Oh I know!" I said sarcastically, "We can go to Antarctica and freeze our butts off for traitors, or maybe go to Hawaii and stop some creeper from polluting the ocean and making mutant fish! Here's a crazy idea, why don't we help some whack job in Africa test on innocent humans, and force us to be included in things WE DON'T WANT TO DO!" I said with venom coming off of my tongue at that last part.

"Not _where_ as in a place, Max. Where, as in a time." Angel said way too knowingly and calm like the not-so-Angelic girl she is.

"Exactly," Jeb began slowly, just daring one of us to continue, "I have created a machine with the help of my fellow comrades-"

"Other white coats," Gazzy corrected, "Does this machine blow stuff up?" I rolled my eyes.

"No it doesn't blow up. Nobody else comments now from here on, until I tell you!" He said a little tiredly, "I have created a time machine." We all gasped, "And now I need the flock," I gave him a glare so he hastily added, "and Dylan, to travel through time to save the world."

"Duh! Why haven't I thought of this _before! _ We can go back in time, and stop all of those crazy lunatics from being born! No mad scientists who want to take over the world, and no innocent children being tortured and mutated. That makes sense! Why didn't I do this before?" I said murderously. Jeb seriously knows how to get my blood pumping.

"Considering the fact that I'm your father," Not this again, I rolled my eyes, "you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!"

"And me," added in Doctor Martinez.

"Ya, only one difference; only one has the parental instincts, and the other is a lunatic who wants to experiment on their kid."

He continued, "I also programmed you with the former Head Director, and have raised you, and taught you everything you know. As for the rest of the flock, you all know that I helped to create you too. So, no more remarks from you!" He pointed an ugly finger at me, "You guys _will_ travel in time. The past can't be changed no matter what. It would have happened eventually. You will go into the future."

"Oooh! I wonder what the style will be like! Maybe the cars will fly, and the houses will all be colors of the rainbow, and we live in space, and…" again, Ella cut her off.

"Space ships, super intelligent weapons that make things blow up, battling aliens…" I swear Iggy's mouth was watering. Gazzy and Iggy just looked at each other in glee. Well, Iggy 'looked' in Gazzy's general direction, if you know what I mean.

"Hmm…well we don't actually know for sure yet what it will be like."

"Tell us then, why don't you? How far are we going?" Dylan said still unhappy at the appearance of Fang.

Jeb opened his mouth about to continue, now glad people were interested, when Angel interrupted him in that creepy way she could, "A few years….not that far really. But there is just _one _thing you guys. It is going to be AFTER the Apocalypse. Meaning we didn't save the world. Well, I guess we did, don't panic yet Max," Angel said reading her thoughts, "We _did_ save most of the world, I guess. They aren't mutants too. Just regular humans-"

Jeb butted in, "You have to restart our civilization, and help to create the new world, then make sure it is established well and keep it that way. Once everything is perfect and restored, and I mean _perfect,_ then you guys can come back. I have programmed the machine so that you can't come back until this is done. You can go back further, to help you guys out, or _right_ before the Apocalypse, but not near this exact time. Don't worry, Years there are hours here. I designed this so you guys can have the perfect amount of time. You guys ready, or need time to think?"

Fang looked at me. "Think" I immediately responded.

We huddled up. "It is our-"

"_Your" _Angel interrupted.

"MY job to save the world, and I need your help. Are you guys in? I don't think I have a choice."

Fang nodded. Iggy shouted in delight and Gazzy slapped him a high five. Nudge started singing 'Tomorrow' from Annie, and Angel stood up, wiped off her skirt, and picked up Total, who looked nervous. Dylan stood in the background, and then admitted that he wanted to go too.

"Yes. We are all going. Total and Dylan too. When do we begin?"

"Now." And suddenly all of us were wrapped around a blue and green sparkling smoke that felt cold, and everything around us was spinning like crazy.

_Think of a time, Max, or you will go on to the end of time and get stuck in a Time Warp. _The voice, for once, helpfully said.

The time Jeb said, I thought, After the Apocalypse.

All the spinning stopped. The smoke slowly evaporated, and we looked all glittery. I laughed when I saw Fang as an Emo who sparkled, but then I looked at my Flock's (and Dylan's) faces. I slowly moved my eyes to where they were looking and I saw it.

"Earth?" I said, and then passed out.

**Haha that is the end of my chappie! Hehe X) tell me what y'all think (yes I said y'all,) please R&R! This is my favorite story (so far), and I need to know what you think too! The first one to review will get this virtual cookie! (::) yumm! Thank you for reading this, I appreciate anyone who reviews/favorited myself/my story! I want at least 5 reviews for my next chapter….NO LESS. Also, if you want to give me any ideas too, you can. **

**Thanks again! =) Kinsey/PeetaPercyFANGirl**


	2. Earth?

**A/N: So I didn't get 5 reviews like I asked, but I got Favorited and stuff, and EvFan5282 made my day, so thank you =) Plus, I have to keep the story running in my mind, and this is my favorite so far =) As promised, this cookie belongs to you EvFan5282 (::) Enjoy! Hehe, but next time, no joke I DEMAND 5! Please R&R! Now, your story waits….**

Chapter 2: Earth?

**Fang P.O.V**

_Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap! _I silently cursed. I felt like going invisible at the moment, but right now I couldn't leave the flock. Not ever again, and especially this soon.

Those people who created that movie 2012 weren't that far off, so now I am forever thankful for TV. The whole place looked like ruins, and it was still burning a bit, and there was ash falling down, and water puddles were everywhere too. How anybody lived was a _complete _mystery.

It was just awful; for once I couldn't hide my thoughts. Everyone's mouth was in an 'O', everyone except for Max. Then she laughed, _how could she not be taking this seriously? _I asked myself furious.

I folded in my wings, and then it seemed that she became aware of our surroundings. She made some kinda of squeaky noise that sounded like "Earth," and then she quickly fell and we all came out of our trance to assist her.

_Please let this not be because of poisonous gases! Please let her be okay, I can't lose her, _I thought.

Just then Iggy demanded, "What is going on?"

"Ask Nudge, I'm sure she has a lot to say," I said to quickly to him.

For once Nudge was out of words, and she looked terrified, and Angel clung to her hand. Since nobody was assisting Iggy, he walked over to Gazzy.

"M-M-Max passed out. Dude, you are _so _lucky you can't see this right now!" Gazzy stammered. Iggy sat down with an upset look on his face only to yelp and sit back up.

"Something burning," he grunted unhappily.

I decided to ignore the flock, and focus directly on Max. She looked frustrated, but _man,_ she was still adorable! I kissed her once. No movement. Twice. No movement. On my third try however, she awoke.

"Status report!" she immediately yelled sitting up only to slump down again because she got lightheaded.

"We are all fine," Dylan said unhappily _obviously_ regretting coming with me. The only reason he _did_ come was because he probably wanted to watch me and Fang.

"Okay, good," she said slowly, "Oh my gosh! How did this happen? We can't rebuild this!" She started hyperventilating. So unlike Max. She must have been freaking out bad. She looked pretty close to tears, "This is _my entire_ fault! I was supposed to stop this, but it came. Who? What-what _did _this?" she was practically sobbing into my chest.

I stroked her hair then whispered, "You know, we should find somewhere unpolluted, a nice shelter. At least for the night. Then we find people. We rebuild, start a government, so on so forth," he said relaxingly into her ear, "You know you're not alone." I lifted her head up gently with my hand, and then wiped what little tears were forming, and then kissed her forehead.

"Oh joy, apparently there is a _new _Nudge," says Total.

"You're one to talk _poodle_." Nudge slammed back at him immediately. Nothing bothered him more than being called poodle.

"I am a Scotty! I can fly! I am NOT A POODLE!"

"Hmm, well I just assumed you were because of the way Angel dresses you-"

"Stop! My ears hurt, and right now I need to listen." Iggy said frustrated.

He began walking around with the help of Gazzy, while Max finally stood up.

"Okay, obviously this is um, not what we were expecting, like at all," she said. I could tell she was disappointed in herself for not acting like a proper leader. I can read her like that. "Fang suggested that we make shelter first, so let's go this way." She held up her arm and pointed in the direction that wasn't still in flames.

"Nice watch," Angel said.

"Watch?" Max looked down. "Oh, duh! It is the time machine, I guess, because it has a year and you can wind it, here let me," she began fiddling with her watch when the smoke appeared again.

**Max P.O.V**

"Sorry guys," I said apologetically.

"No problem, Max. In fact, now it isn't as bad. There is some green stuff, and it is kinda clean. Nothing on fire."

"Gee, thanks Gazzy. Make sure to not use your 'Gift' just yet. We don't want anything to blow up."

"Well, apparently we skipped ahead by only four months. Earth is making its recovery fast. We need to find people now though and help them, my voice says that-"

"I'm leader! And how you know that is creepy," she pointed to her wrist and wade a hand gesture pointing out that all of the flock had one. Even Total had one on his collar. "Okay, well let's do an Up an Away; we land when we get tired. Keep your eyes out for people and food." I said, now in command again.

_Max,_ said the voice, _you need to go the other way. There is a small group of people that needs your help, and they have food._

Thanks for the heads up, I thought not really in the mood to talk to the voice.

_I will give you a headache until you turn the flock around._

Too late for that, I smirked. Then I almost had another mind attack, and turned around.

Fang was on my heels, "Where are we going?"

"Voice said there was people and food over here. Might be a trap," then I more loudly said, "Get ready everyone? We are gonna meet some people now, who are probably scared. We need to let them know that we are here to help them, and we saved them, and we are boss. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Good."

"Just one question though, Max," inquired Total.

"What?"

"What if they have a disease, or what exactly will we need to do?"

I shrugged, "We are completely winging it," and then I laughed. Winging it, wings, get it? I think it was pretty clever…

"Status report!"

"Hungry," said Nudge. First words she spoke in the future.

"Trying to not make an explosion, oh wait. Never mind." Says Gazzy.

Fang just looked at me, close enough I figured.

"Still can't see anything," Iggy reported.

_I'm fine, but I don't know if Total is_, Angel said to me through her weird mind reading/controlling powers.

"Exhausted!" Total said.

"Too bad _poodle," _I said back.

Dylan said, "As handsome as ever." I gagged.

"Okay, everyone here. Two unwanted, let's go down. I think I see them, but because of our raptor vision I think it will take time for them to see us."

We began our decent and I landed right in the middle of the circle of maybe 50 people, more or less.

"Um, hello," I began totally feeling awkward, "I'm Maximum Ride. This is my flock, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Then there is also Dylan and Total. You may not know it, but I am the reason you are alive today. It is also kind of my job to keep it that way. So, I was thinking we could find more people and then collect food. Make shelter. Clean up, and form a government. Until then, we, the Flock is in charge. I ultimately am in charge though. If anyone has some special skills, step up now."

Nobody moved. Okay then, I thought. "So nobody is like us? Don't be afraid. We will not harm you like _they _did."

Again, nobody moved.

Then Angel said, "Liar," and pointed to a man in the back, and then he growled. "You can help us. You don't need to serve _them." _she said directly to the man, and then to me said, "He just happens to be one of H-G's experiments. A superhuman, he can do much for us, but refuses."

Just then he lunged at my baby.

**Haha so that was the end of chapter 2! I hope you liked it(: For those of you Hunger Games fans, HANG IN THERE! I promise you will see some serious action soon. Right now though, I have to set up the Nation of Panem, then we get to all that other good stuff….Please R&R! I want 3 Reviews to continue, and I MEAN IT THIS TIME!**

**I also have some Q's for you:**

**1.) Who is your favorite character from Maximum Ride/Hunger Games?**

**2.) What is your favorite part of the story so far?**

**3.) Do you have any creative names for capitol people?**

**4.) What do I need to work on?**

**5.) Will you look forward to the rest of the story? **

**Thanks, and remember to R&R!**


	3. Time Warp

**A/N: Thank you SO SO SO SO much for those of you who reviewed! Sorry for those of you who are waiting for the Hunger Games characters, but I promise that soon I **_**will**_** put them in! Remember, they were in the 76****th**** Hunger Games, and the civilization isn't even up yet! Be patient, I promise that they will be in soon. Anyways, here is the next chapter =) I want 2 reviews for the next chapter to be posted. This story wasn't as popular as I hoped =( PLEASE R&R!(: Also, If you waited a long time for this chapter, I'm sorry I have been having internet issues, and I am also trying to hold out to see if I will get more reviews, so this is kind of punishment 3:D Haha **_**anyways**_**, PLEASE R&R! =D **

Chapter 3

**Ella P.O.V**

I stood surprised that Jeb had taken my half-sister so suddenly. As soon as he said their mission would start, it literally did. That weird smoke felt cold and was all sparkly and colorful, and then she immediately disappeared, along with the rest of the flock.

I was always a little bit jealous of the flock, but I could never show it. Ya, I loved her, but flying was just something I really envied her for. Sure some younger siblings always feel this way, but this was different.

Then there is also this issue with Jeb. Obviously _they _don't trust him, so why should I? Sure he said years there were hours here, but I still don't really feel like I trusted him on that. Who knew if he knew this was a doomed mission and he knew something was going to go wrong with Ig-I mean Max. I wouldn't know when they would come back for sure, what if they aged? What if they were different? What if they died and got stuck there?

I was about to confront all these questions to Jeb and make sure he worked out all the kinks, when right when I turned to him there was a small explosion.

It wasn't large enough to damage anything, but still strong enough to send me flying across the room. I landed against the corner of the coffee table and took a sharp intake of breath as I heard a crack. I would never find out how Max could deal with this all the time.

I looked over to where the explosion was from, but saw that is was a blood red and dark purple smoke thing. Like earlier before, only this one felt even colder and had something strange to it.

The smoke dissolved and the flock was standing there. _Already! _I thought. There was no way it could have been that fast. If hours here were years there, they must have only been there for a few days. _It hasn't even been a full minute,_ I reminded myself looking uncertainly at the clock.

I was about to get up to greet my sister when my mom pushed me back down. I was about to protest, but she put her hand over my mouth and pointed at Jeb and the flock. Even Jeb looked surprised, and then he spoke.

"Back already?"

"No thanks to you, but I guess you could say that." Max replied hastily.

"How was it? What was it like?"

My heart fluttered as Iggy spoke, "You can ask them. Can't see, remember?" Something seemed off, because obviously he was searching the room for someone-or something. I was about to get up, but again my mom pushed me down.

"Ella! Don't, something is off here. It is best to lay low," my mom hissed into my ear so quiet, even though her mouth was an inch away from me, I had to strain to hear her.

I quickly looked at the Flock again, and she was definitely right. All of their eyes looked darker, even Fang's if it was possible. Max's face looked like they had scars on it from looking angry. Angel seemed, well, creepier; it was almost like she looked _more _angelic. Gazzy hadn't farted once, and Nudge's mouth didn't budge. Iggy was still searching for something, and Dylan looked like he didn't have a care in the world for anything. He actually looked like a normal person. Fang was smiling.

Then Angel spoke up and made a chill run through my spine, "You have no need for our information. We need a favor of you however," she said in her creepy controlling voice.

Now Jeb knew something was up and raised his eyebrows. "And what exactly is _that_? You need to tell me immediately what is going on here NOW, or I'll, I'll,"

"You'll what?" Gazzy said with a huge amount of venom that I never knew he was capable of.

He looked caught. "Let me guess," Max piped in, "You will disown me? Now I _definitely _won't spill."

"What was it like? Afterwards, traveling? W-what happened to you guys," he said a little frightened now.

"The little you know the better." Dylan chimed in. Nudge still hadn't talked I inquired.

"Look," Max said a little bored, "We need you to do something. For _us._ It can be a little family-bonding time if you will." She grabbed his shirt. "We have a mission for _you _this time Jeb." Fang laughed, and Max continued, "See, we have a problem. One we couldn't fix, and one _you _created." She said with absolute distaste. She threw him to the ground and I tried to choke down a scream that kept building up. _What had happened?_

"B-but you can't come back until it was perfect! There can't be a problem," Jeb said confused.

"Oh, but there is," Angel said in a not-so-angelic way. I realized Total wasn't there.

"We can't come back, and the world can't be saved. It will never be perfect the way _I _want it, and it all matters on what _I _want since _I _am the leader. _I _get what _I_ want." Okay, now Max is sounding like a spoiled brat. "We need you to come with us. It is the only way. Lets say there was a little glitch in your program, _daddy. I _am getting revenge."

Fang hastily touched his watch-_wait? When did Fang get a watch? _Max grabbed Jeb and punched him in the mouth. Blood began trailing out, and that evilish looking smoke began forming around all of them. Max was laughing and Angel moved her hand around the room, causing things to fall over even though she hadn't touched anything. She stood right where she was. _Telepathy? _

"Valencia! Run, run! There has been a time warp, you know who to talk to, get them together. There has been a glitch in the machine! A time warp can only end the world. This is _not _our daughter. Valencia, this is the only way to get her back-" Dylan kicked him hard on the back and his body instantly crumpled and his cry was cut off.

I stared in horror as the smoke finally disappeared. I got up despite the pain in my chest from where I broke my rib. "Mom, they did something to Max! We have to save her, we have to-" She looked away with a tear in her eye. "Mom?" sure the house was a total wreck now because of Angel, and Jeb was kidnapped, but Max…

"Ella, we have to leave. _Now._" I looked at her.

"So we are going to go save Max?"

"No, we aren't," she said after pausing for a long period of time.

"Well why not?" I demanded tears now in my eyes. We had to save Max and Iggy!

"Because it would require me to do something I would never be able to let happen."

"Like what?" I asked truly confused, when she replied to my surprise.

"This." and I went unconscious.

**OOOOOO cliffy! Haha what happened to the Flock? What happened to Jeb? What will become of the future of Panem? All this will be answered soon, but first I need REVIEWS! =D I need at least 2, or I will **_**not **_**continue! Sorry this was a short chapter, but this part was sort of meant to be short I guess. I hope you liked it, but I will never know until you REVIEW! Haha thanks for reading please R&R! Thanks, Kinsey =)**

**P.s, sorry for posting this late, I have been having computer problems because my computer is a butt….THANKS FOR READING! =D**


	4. Fight For Survival

**A/N: Haha this chappie is gonna be SO epically spectacularly fantastical that it will KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF! (If you are wearing socks….lol) So, thanks to all of these people that have added myself or my story to their favorites list, I really appreciate it =D First person to review will get this virtual cookie (::) I NEED TO REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! **

**Sorry, I know that the last chapter was really confusing for most of you, but it will make A LOT more sense later on…See Time travel is always confusing, and so are cliffhangers, so just HANG ON TO YOUR CLIFF! Sorry about the lack of Hunger Games characters, they **_**will**_** come later, I swear! AND, the EPIC HUNGER GAMES MOVIE comes out 3/23/12…ONE DAY BEFORE MY 15****TH**** BIRTHDAY! XD Haha so **_**anyways,**_** enough of this chit-chat. I have a story to write ;) **

Chapter 4: Fight for Survival

**Max POV**

_Then Angel said, "Liar," and pointed to a man in the back, and then he growled. "You can help us. You don't need to serve _them_." she said directly to the man, and then to me said, "He just happens to be one of G-H's experiments. A superhuman, he can do much for us, but refuses."_

_Just then he lunged at my baby. _

I couldn't move my body. My legs refused to move. My eyes wouldn't even blink. My whole body had shut down and I couldn't do anything about it, I could only stare as the world moved in slow motion like they do when death is staring you right in the eye in a movie. He was going after _my_ baby. How _dare _him! I had been through so much this whole day, and I really was not up for this. First Fang, then the end of the world, now _this? _

Something pushed me to the ground and I heard a silent echo go through my head as I realized it was my own scream as I fell. The man was still going up to Angel as a shadow moved right in front of her, and an earsplitting shriek was heard.

_Fang._

He pushed Angel aside and they began to battle each other. Fang had _obviously_ had practice as he was away. I couldn't even tell who was hitting who. All I knew was that Fang was advancing him to some kind of lake in the distance that I knew I would always avoid. It looked worse than Hawaii _and_ New York _combined. _

I yanked Angel up and shoved her towards Nudge who began to also run to the superhuman. I spread my wings and jumped on top of him and heard him wail louder than I thought anybody was capable of as I popped his ear drums.

Blood was pouring out of his ears, but like I cared. He tried to kill my baby, "Nobody touches _my_ Flock, got it?" I snarled loud enough for everyone to hear. It was pretty much pointless since I think the man was now deaf, and the others all were running away from us freaks like we had some kind of incurable horrible disease.

I couldn't blame them.

"See, that was your first mistake. Now you must die!" I jumped and half flew off his back, but fell with and _OOF! _

"Watch it, beautiful," Dylan said truly trying to impress me like the loser he is.

"This 'isn't your battle, clone boy." Fang growled as the superhuman punched him in the eye which was already swelling.

I went next to Fang and began to kick the man as hard and as fast as I could. What would have killed a human didn't even break one of his ribs. I got frustrated and yelled an order for Total to bite his legs repeatedly to see if it would leave any effect.

Nothing.

"Nudge, Kick from behind!" I heard his breath leave him as she kicked his spine, but nothing else. Then she spread her wings and kicked at his face.

"And this," she huffed, "Is for ruining my new skirt!" she kicked him again, "That is for Angel, this is for my now ruined shoes," she began repeatedly kicking his head and his head barely jerked, but his lip was cut and his eyes started swelling. "And this, well this is for fun," and she kicked him straight in the nose where it made a sickening crack.

So us bird kids became a swarm for the next few minutes around just this one superhuman. We tried a lot of things, and it didn't even seem as if he were slowing down or getting tired at all; while we on the other hand, have been slowing down rapidly.

I gave permission for Gazzy to use his 'gift' while we all ducked and covered. I forced Angel to stay in the sidelines after that, and since Angel kept getting in my way, he stayed too.

_I will go find all of the others, _she said, _tell them everything is all right._

_Not exactly at the moment,_ thought angrily, _whatever. Go find them, and hide with them. Then you can send us to you or something when this is all over. On three, one, _she took off. I felt so proud.

Iggy yelled at he did a roundhouse kick straight in his kiwis, which I was sure would have made a regular man cry and possibly go into a coma, and never wake up or have kids ever again. I even saw Fang flinch.

I looked at Dylan. He looked gorgeous-I mean, he looked dangerous. His hair was out of control, and he had dried blood on his face from a split lip. It took all my self control to not smirk at the thought that he won't be able to kiss _me_ anytime soon. He flexed his biceps and punched again, and again, and again, and then he threw a kick to his head, and punched again. I then remembered that Fang was back and it was alright. I jumped on his shoulders only to get thrown off.

I heard a sharp _CRACK! _As I knew I broke my ribs, possibly three or four were broken. I tried to take a sharp intake of breath, but no air came out. Again I tried, but all I heard was a pathetic wheeze. My vision started to get blurry, and my body protested as I clumsily got up clutching my ribs. In the background I heard Iggy yell to Nudge and Dylan to get out of his way as he threw something in the air, and there was a huge explosion.

I saw Fang running towards me and my vision had red dots in it. Gazzy was high fiving Iggy, but they stopped when the man charged at them even angrier than before, but _on fire._

I thought desperately for _anything. _Then I remembered that if you got the breath knocked out of you, you needed to calm down. But _obviously_ now was not the perfect moment to be calm. All of my senses were of hyper drive. One of my lungs must have been ruptured by one of my broken ribs.

_Oh, crap! _I thought, _I'm giving up on my Flock, I am going to _die!

Then my head snapped up. I had gills, right? Maybe I didn't need my lungs for this. Sure, fish had lung air sack thingies. But I wouldn't need that for balance. I just needed _air. _

I quickly and very clumsily ran to the disgusting lake without any second thoughts. I dove in just as my vision was completely black and there was a light tunnel on the end. _NO! _I thought, and I for the last time tried to take a breath.

**Haha, and that is the end of my epic chapter, folks! Haha tune in next week and we find out what happens to our heroes and heroines! Haha jk…..**

Relief went through me, and I was shaking like crazy. I _could_ breathe. I smiled, which was a mistake, because there was a ton of crap in this lake. I tried to spit stuff out, and I did get most of it out.

_So, _I thought, _now all I have to do is wait. _You see, I heal fast, so maybe, hopefully I won't have to live life as a mermaid for long. It hurt a lot, but I broke my ribs again, and tried to move it in the correct position so it wouldn't damage my lungs further. Fighting against the pain I tried to think of how delicious my mom's cookies were. But I instantly stopped.

Jeb said we could come back when this was perfect, and right now it was _far_ from perfect. Jeb said there was a big time difference, but he never said that we wouldn't age, yet even _live._ I couldn't think of home right now. It would be too painful to know that I might never go back there again.

I swam towards the bottom of the lake and sat down with my legs crossed and put my head in between my hands. _Tick tock, tick tock. _I said. The lake was very murky and green and brown. It had all kinds of debris and ash in it, and if it was possible, I would turn into even _more_ of a mutant if I stayed in here too long. I most likely _could_ get some kind of radioactive poisoning and look like those creatures down in Hawaii.

A dark shadow suddenly loomed over me, and I looked up to see Fang. I couldn't help it, but my heart still skipped a beat when he was here.

He looked sort of angry, but relieved at the same time, but all of that was gone in a flash, and his face was as clear to read as the lake was as clear to see through. It must be bad up there, and I probably seemed like a coward, or a terrible leader, and come to think of it, I was both.

He grabbed my hand and I swam with him back up to the surface. I hesitated as we got back to the top, and I could just _feel_ that he was impatient. I made a choking gesture with my throat, and pointed up to the surface, then at my ribs. He just looked at me and tried to say _something_, but it all came out in bubbles.

He shoved me upward and I held my breath.

"You look like a puffer fish, what the H-E-double tooth picks was _that_ all about?" he demanded.

"I-I"

"Yes you," said Iggy. "It is _all _about Max. Yup, our leader can leave during one of our hardest battles, but _no,_ the blind kid can't!"

"Ig, we all know that you knew very well what was going on, so don't pull that blind crap with me!" I said furious. "_Obviously_ you didn't have to see the light at the tunnel like I did." Nudge looked concerned but I silenced her, "Yes, I almost died." I spit through my teeth.

Dylan went to comfort me, but Fang cut him off.

"He kicked me with enough force that broke my ribs, and ruptured my lungs. I couldn't breathe _air, _so I figured maybe I could breathe polluted water." Silence. "So, where is this unstoppable-hardest-battle-ever man anyways?"

A girl maybe eighteen stepped up, and I hadn't noticed her before. She was next to Gazzy who looked like he was trying to hold back tears as he clutched his left arm. I looked at the rest of the Flock and we all had many cuts and bruises, I probably got the worst of the maniac.

"I," she said trying to be dramatic, because apparently she thought she was important, "just happened to come across you misfortune, and handled him myself…"

I cut her off. "So what, are you like _also _a superhuman, because I have had enough. Or let me guess, you are part leopard, or you…"

"Actually," Nudge said with awe, "She is an ordinary human being like Ella and Jeb, and your mom."

She smiled and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Selivia, and I just saved your butt." She laughed. I wasn't amused, but shook her hand, which she wiped on her shirt since of the filthy lake debris. "Whoa, some way to meet, huh? I have been looking for my family, since-since…" she shivers. Nudge put a hand on her shoulder and she looked grateful.

"You don't have to tell us about that day." Says Iggy. "We know."

"Ya, but since then I have been alone and looking for my family, or any other signs of life. Speaking of which, I'm starving. And don't you think your heroine should get something to eat?" she giggled.

"Um, sure," I said cautiously, "But I want details first. And since everyone had gone, I don't know where the food is because of our little, ah, friend. But once we find it you are home free. See, like you, we just got here. It has only been about…" I looked at my watch, "ten minutes since we got here."

She nodded. "Well you know about my journey already," Gazzy nodded enthusiastically, "and I heard screaming and yelling so I quickly ran over. I saw your, your um, wings? And then I saw that _man._" She said with disgust. It was a good thing that she was on our side. We needed that. "So I just pulled out my gun," she pulled of something huge off of her shoulders, and I swear I saw Dylan flinch. It was an Eraser's gun. "And I waited for my opportunity from after he got lit up in that explosion, and aimed directly for his heart. He must have been a machine I figured, since his skin was melting, so I fired four more times, and then he just fell. That was the end of it. Nothing too heroic if you ask me, I just shot an innocent person."

"Ya, well he wasn't innocent, and you better get used to killing those mutants if you want to live, _and _stay with us where it is safe." I then turned to my Flock, "Gazzy!" He immediately stopped grasping his arm and stood straight like my little soldier.

"How bad is your arm hurt?" I asked soothingly.

He made a face, "Um it doesn't hurt that much actually…"

I cut him off, "Ya right, look we will need to break it again so that way it will grow right. And here," I tore a strip off of my jacket, "Use this as a sling. Fang, you seem to be more gentle when it comes to this stuff, so…" he nodded and I was almost positive I blushed.

"Ig, did you see where Angel went?" Oops, my mistake, but I was too late.

"Ya, she went that away, because I saw it with my own to eyes. Straight up over the cliff with the help of that rainbow, and then they went inside a yellow submarine to the bottom of the ocean."

"Nudge?"

Then Dylan spoke, "She and the others went over into that forest, and I saw that somewhere in the middle there was a cave. You know, my generation can see better than you, and I figure that is where we are staying, and where our food is." I rolled my eyes at Mr. Perfect, and hoped that Selivia had a liking to him.

"Okay, up and away!" I jumped up followed by Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy, when Dylan and Fang helped lift up Selivia. I slapped my forehead. Duh, she couldn't fly, but I was in no mood to walk.

The flight over was silent, and short. We did many circles just to fly, and I tried to not wince every time my wings went on a down stroke. I didn't like how the air felt, sure it was always full of _some_ pollution, but now it was just nasty. You couldn't even go that high because there was too much damage to the atmosphere now.

I could tell that Gazzy wasn't even in that good shape either, because his face turned purple with every stroke. I felt so bad, and asked Iggy to carry him. Nudge had silent tears falling down her cheeks as she watched the landscape below. It was so ugly, and burnt, and there were a bunch of dead animals, and I was hoping for her sake, that she didn't see any other bodies. This was just too much, I shouldn't have let the Flock come with me, but it wasn't like I had much of a choice.

"There," Dylan said trying to point and support Selivia at the same time. I had to squint, but then my raptor vision seemed to zoom in, and I _could_ see a cave opening. It was a miracle that this forest was even alive. It just _had _to be were the food came from.

This was home.

We all circled down, and I felt a huge pain overcome me, so I half landed, half fell. Angel came running towards us then, and hugged me very softly. _You're okay! _She said.

_Not really. My ribs and Gazzy's arms. I should be fine soon, but we all have cuts and bruises. Don't worry about Dylan though, _I added in, _all he has to do is spit on himself._ EW. Angel then laughed, and ran to hug Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang.

"So I take it you already know what happened?" asked Fang so quietly I had to strain to hear. Angel nodded.

"Hello, Selivia," she then said. Selivia did a double take, and the entire Flock burst out laughing.

"Mind reader," I warned her, "Remember, she's seven." Again we all laughed.

"I bet it was what I did to his ankles that ended him. Huh?" said Total.

"Yes," said Iggy jokingly, "He could no longer support himself and died because your jaws are stronger than a Pit bull's.

"Did he just, just talk?" Selivia asked.

"Oh ya, totally. He does it all the time," Nudge said matter of factly. "Maybe I should fill you in. So you know we are all mutants already, correct?" she nodded. "Fantastic! So, we also kind of evolve too to like you know, help us on the way. Total used to be _just_ a talking dog, but when he joined our Flock, he also grew wings, and he can jump like, _super high_. Angel can read minds, control minds, send you messages telepathically, talk to fish, change her appearance, and breathe underwater.

"Max, she can fly at like hyper speed, it is so _fantabulous! _Then she can also breathe underwater, and she has the perfect gift for being a leader, and one time, she was able to shut her body down to seem as if she was dead.

"Fang, he can turn invisible when he stands really still, and he can _also _breathe underwater." Nudge said this all in one breath, and when Selivia gave her a look she shrugged.

"That is a long story, fill you in later." Now it was Fang's turn to give her a look which I repeated. _Nudge not wanting to talk? What has this world come to? _Angel laughed.

Then Nudge continued, "I," she said importantly, "Have a super mouth, but people don't find that as a gift. Hm that's weird, I wonder why. OMG, the best gift I have gotten was this _super cute_ bathing suit from Ella, Max's half sister-" Gazzy thankfully put a hand over her mouth.

"Get to the chase Nudge, to when you tell them how superbly cool I am." Iggy said.

Nudge rolled her eyes, but then shook off Gazzy's hand. "Okay, so I can also kind of control metals, I don't know. So I'm _kind of_ telepathic like Angel, or I am just magnetic. Then, I am also a super hacker." She smiled evilly, "And I can feel past emotions too. Like this one time, I went to the Mall, you know the one in D.C, and I was…"

"Nudge," Angel said in a controlling voice, "Only finish about our powers so the girl doesn't freak." Nudge looked confused, but then the life flashed back in her eyes. I was going to scold Angel about _that_ one later.

"Gazzy has this one 'gift' that I would stay away from. A green mushroom cloud of death," we all shivered remembering that day in Miami. "And he can imitate voices too. Iggy, well Iggy, he is…"

"I'm blind. It doesn't matter Nudge, we all know and it is no big deal." He said in Nudge's general direction.

"Oh my gosh, I am _so _sorry!" Selivia said. What a kiss up.

"Ya, so he is blind, but he can see in total white, and he can feel colors too. Then he is also really sensitive to things as well. He can hear and sense _everything _better than us.

"Then there is Dylan. He is not in our Flock, but he is a newer version than us so he has better senses, but he is also a clone of this one dude, which is _so creepy. _I mean, who _does _that? Anyways, he can like regenerate. See how he has no wounds right now? Ha, well that is because he just like spits on himself, and he like becomes better. Talk about _nasty_ much! Then he also claims he can like see the future through like the stars or something, but that hasn't been put into much use. He can sing _so _much better than Justin Bieber, and claims he is Max's perfect other half, but he's not. Fang is." I felt so proud.

"Ya and we all have wings. Same old, same old. Did I miss anything? O, Ya. We are all a lot faster and stronger than regular humans too. Duh! How could I forget?" she slapped her forehead, "I have a _much_ better fashion sense than all of them. Most normal too when it comes to…"

"Okay, Nudge, we get it." Angel said hastily.

"So," I said taking in an unnecessary breath, "Let's go meet everyone else." And we walked up into the cave.

**End of this epically spectacular chappie! Muahahahahaaaaa! It was **_**so**_** Fangalicious! Okay, you know what, **_**since**_** the last chapter was so short and confusing, I WILL CONTINUE! **

I was in front of everyone, and was holding Angel's hand. Fang was to the left of me, and he was in front of Nudge. The Gasman was behind Angel, and I heard him fart nervously, and Iggy was next to him making a groaning sound. Total was barking about how he was unhappy that he couldn't eat human food because of the _lack_ of food, and Dylan and Selivia were in the rear.

I was so thankful for my raptor vision, because it was pretty dark inside. There were a bunch of things hanging down from the ceiling, and I could tell that there were a bunch of nests of rats and bats and insects. It was just a little bit worse than the sewer in New York.

We walked a little farther through the tunnels, and I figured out how these people survived. The cave was perfect protection from whatever was outside. Then we stopped in the middle of a huge opening where there were people with light, blankets and pillows, and also baskets full of food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I saw that delicious basket full of strawberries, and I uncontrollably let my stomach growl.

"Hello, again." I said folding in my wings. I heard a shout from in back of the crowd, and it was my name. I looked even farther, and there was Sam, and he was holding Lissa. It took all of my self control to not go over there and murder that chick. I thought she was dead, but apparently not.

"I thought you were dead." Sam and I said at the same time. What the heck?

I looked at Angel, and she turned white, like whiter than her Angelic wings, white. "Angel!" I said shaking her, "What is it?" I demanded.

I looked at Fang, and for the third time today, he showed his emotions; Confusion, fear, passion, anger, and concern.

Gazzy left Iggy's side and left to run up to Angel who was now in a fetal position.

"Ouch!" said Iggy, as he bumped into a sharp rock that was pointing up instead of down like the ceiling. "Can somebody please tell me what is going on here?" he demanded.

I looked at my baby, and knew the words she was about to say, but dreaded them still.

"We have expired." She said in an almost calm, creepy voice.

_Oh Crap! _Ithought_. _What an understatement.

**Haha, so that is FOR SURE the end of this chapter. Haha I feel so **_**evil,**_** and it is **_**good**_** =D Muahaha! So, anyways, I ask for the usual. 2 reviews please! I don't even care if it is anonymous, JUST REVIEW! **

**So maybe I confused you a little more, but I **_**promise**_** it **_**will**_** all make sense soon! I hope you felt that this chapter was as legit as I did, and tell me what you thought, because it MATTERS! First person to review will get this GIANT virtual cookie **

**(: : : : : :) Om nom nom, delicious if I do say so myself! ;) **

**Haha so I think this was a LOOOOONG chapter. It says it is ten pages…HOLY CRAP! Hehe, now I change my mind. I want **_**THREE**_** reviews. And now I have questions:**

**What do you think will happen to the Flock now that they are/were expired?**

**Do you have any more names for District people? (I swear, within the next/next 2 chapters Panem will exist and then the action starts…I am wanting **_**that **_**to happen even more than you because I am like SUPER obsessed with the Hunger Games)**

**What do you think I should improve in my writing?**

**What is the best part of the story so far?**

**And last but not least, what did you think of the first 23 chapters of Angel if you read it? I personally hated it. (16 MORE DAYS 'TILL THE MAGIC HAPPENS!) **

**Haha, so that is all…for now. Please review, answer my questions, and I will post the next chapter =) Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter even though I **_**did **_**get enough reviews this time, but my teachers are being meaners and is bombarding me with homework…So sorry bout that, and I am risking time right now to post this because I am awesome and love you guys =D Haha, So….R&R! I NEED 3 REVIEWS!**


	5. Operation Clean Up

**A/N: Ah ha ha! So apparently I make absolutely no sense…um, okay then. Sorry. I might be like confusing people even more, but hey, this is my town and I am the one running it! This is my story, and please just be patient because soon it will all make sense. **

**Ha ha so in other news….I deleted a chappie from my other story because of too many typos, and now I am sharing my account with my cousin, Raquel! =D Woo hoo! *claps for Raquel* Only these are my stories, and she is more like my editor, and then us together are writing a story for her because we are awesome, oh yeah! If you are an obsessed fangirl (like me) then you are probably counting down (again, like me) and the countdown I created currently says: 11 days, 14 hours, 15 minutes, and 23 seconds…Ya I'm deep, and it will be a few more minutes once I am done with this totally confusing and twisted chappie lol.**

**Cookie goes to….. Random! Lol anonymous reviewer, you get this epic cookie **

**(: : : :) So now that I am done ranting about pointless stuff that I know you are skipping over, here is your TOTALLY EPIC CHAPPIE! XD **_**R&R!**_

Chapter 5: Operation Clean Up

**Max POV**

"Wait, so this is all physically impossible, right?" Iggy said confused. "I mean, I feel fine, is there the tattoo?" he asked worriedly feeling for his neck.

"No, Ig." Breathed Gazzy quietly. Iggy didn't seem to be taking this as seriously as the rest of us because he couldn't see our expressions: Shock, horror, anger, fear, confusion, and curiousness.

"How long?" I asked Angel trying to remain as calm as possible like any leader would be.

No response.

"How long?" I again asked. No response. "_HOW LONG, ANGEL? TELL ME NOW!" _I was shaking the poor girl who might have already passed out, but I did it harshly.

For this I got a very welcoming brain attack from Angel, which sort of helped my nerves.

"F-f-four years is how long we h-h-have left," she stammered, "W-we never made it t-to the end." My face fell. My poor baby, my poor flock!

"So," I said in a commanding voice, "Is that in future time, or past time? God please let it be past time," I prayed. Past time would give us a lot more opportunities.

She shrugged and still looked awful.

"This," said Nudge, "Is just all physically impossible, right?" No response. "I mean, how exactly is it that we are here? No future us. We _must _be living off of the past life. So if we have four years, and years in the future is more like just hours there, then we should be fine, correct? I mean, we can make this. It will all be fine. We will live, and have a bigger family, and we will all be happy and living in paradise, and…" her voice cracked, and she let the tears spill.

"Sam," I said turning to him, "Did you see us die?"

"Well, not exactly," he said uncomfortably, "It was just that everyone knew you died, because you know, you were our leader and led us here where we all lived."

I nodded. We came here to lead, not to have self-pity on ourselves. "He _knew!_" I suddenly shrieked, making even Fang jump. "Jeb knew we were gonna die, and he set us into a trap! He made us waste the last of our days in the future, and not at home with the ones we love…" my throat closed up when I thought of mom and Ella, but I continued my built up speech, "Jeb sent us into the future, because in the past and _real _time, we wouldn't have been able to set up and save the world!" All this realization hit me, and I looked towards Angel who was crying.

_Did he know? _I asked her in the sweetest most motherly voice I could think of. She shook her head.

_Well, I can't necessarily read his mind. It is like he is dead. Only when he wills me to hear it, he does. Like when I first found out he was alive in the School, _we both shivered, _it was just…just _blank. _I knew something must have been up because lately he had been letting me in on his plans and he became my voice. But I had nothing when we left, which was strange. _

I pulled her close to me as she sobbed. "You," I said looking towards Dylan with distaste who didn't seem at all troubled at the fact that the Flock would die soon. "I thought you said you could see into the future?"

"I can't just will it to happen, it just comes to me." What a pathetic excuse. I looked, and realized his hand was over Selivia's shoulder. _Well this is new, _I inquired.

"Gazzers, can you explain in greater detail to Iggy about _everything _since the time travel?" he nodded, what a good little soldier.

I saw Total trying to sneak over by the food, but shooed him back over to where we were at. "The food is for humans, poodle." Said Nudge, making us all laugh awkwardly.

Indignantly he walked out of the cave. I looked at my Flock again, Fang nearly transparent against one of the pointy rocks, Angel crying softer into my chest, Gazzy and Iggy were also sitting down and were deep in conversation, and Iggy had on the most serious face I have seen him wear in a while. Nudge was…quiet, totally out of character for her, but hey, this was a shock for everybody, so I don't blame her. Dylan was now talking to Selivia, and all I could do was hope they would get it on, because that would give me one less problem, and only about a thousand more to take care of.

I pulled Angel away from me gently, and stroked her hair as she laid her head in my lap. "Guys, after we get rest from our…our _adventure_, then I think it is time to do Plan A."

"Plan A?" asked Fang, suddenly appearing again.

"Operation Clean Up," I smiled, and so did everyone else in the cave, even Fang.

"We don't need rest," said Lissa, like I cared what she thought. "We need to clean up, just like you said. Come on guys, let's make Earth beautiful again." She made a gesture for people to follow her.

"Not so fast Redheaded Wonder,"_ Oh crap did I just call her that out loud? _"I'm the leader, remember?" I pulled out my wings, making people gasp. I just had to laugh. I would never get over the face that Sam made, realizing he had kissed a _bird girl._

Fang nodded, being on my side, and my pride spilled all over me.

"I hope you are good at sweeping," I said to him, and we walked out of the cave again.

I instructed Selivia to run a group of about ten people. I and Angel would run another ten people, Fang and Nudge, and Iggy and Gazzy, and then I made Dylan get stuck with Total.

I had to admit, this was a very depressing scene. We picked up any food you could scavenge, and to my surprise there was a lot of food in the forest. Only there were really violent mutated wasps around it that must have gotten poisoned from the end of the world explosion, or whatever happened. I called them Tracker Jackers, because you could track down food or dead bodies by where they were at, and then they attacked you, and by us dropping our things, they would jack it so they were Tracker Jackers.

We would occasionally come across bodies and other debris, and we put it into this one pile to burn far away later.

I had to admit that this forest did look beautiful and clean after a hard days work. Tomorrow we would need to work on some kind of water transporting system, and a way to purify that lake. Luckily, we had some guy that specialized in pipes and he cleaned pools, which was close enough. We also had an engineer in our group and she could help us out with all the other stuff.

Weeks went by, and everything was getting better. All of the tears, sweat, and blood all paid off, because in the end it was beautiful. **THE END….Haha **_**NOT! **_

The ash helped to fertilize new plants, and it was all just one beautiful meadow. There was still ash everywhere, but it looked beautiful. The forest grew bigger, and animals came by. After a LOT of hard work, the river and lake became purified enough to drink and bathe.

Even though singing isn't my thing, I tried to make up a song to go along with the beauty of the meadow, and Dylan who actually _was _a singer helped me do it. A year went by, and everything became more productive, and my song became a famous lullaby.

"And here is the place where I love you." I said to Angel one night, smiling and looking at Fang. Things _almost _seemed perfect, but there was still some debris, and we still needed to rebuild a lot more for civilization to grow. Everything was just _so tiring_ all the time! Food always seemed an issue too. Our numbers kept growing, and by now everyone knew who we were, respected us, and I was the leader.

We built a few homes, like those old fashioned cabins, and now we had about 1,000 people in our group, and some brave women were even _pregnant_. I would never do that if there was no hospital, and since I only had four years left, I probably never would.

I hadn't noticed, but Fang got up, and walked outside. I carefully climbed out of the bed I shared with Angel and Nudge, and tiptoed past Iggy and Gazzy. I had no idea where Dylan was, but saw Total by Angel's feet, and made sure to stay clear from that.

"Hey," I said hugging myself because it was cold outside.

"Hey, Max." he said in a voice with no emotion in it. "I got a new ability today."

"And what is that?" I asked curiously.

He was silent for a while before replying, "I don't really think it is an ability. Just common sense and seeing things the way they are, and being one step ahead of everyone else." I nodded. Sure, I knew what he meant, this sort of come with all leaders. "Well," he continued, "Lately everyone had been acting…different." He said hesitantly, and I nodded, "Nudge hasn't been as talkative, Total doesn't like to fly all that much anymore, Dylan is still a butt-head but only less because he doesn't bother you 24/7. Gazzy doesn't have digestion issues, and Angel is a _normal seven year old girl._ She hasn't even tried once to take over the world. You are more motherly and sensitive to things."

"Hey, Nudge!" I said to him. I guess it wasn't a bad thing. I was taking care of my Flock like any mother or leader would.

"That is just the thing! I don't vanish anymore! I am actually happy, and I can't control my emotions. I just let everything I held in before _out." _

I nodded. "I see what you mean, and I guess it is pretty strange, but change happens to everyone and…"

Fang cut me off, I mean he actually _cut me off! _"No, you don't get the point! This is different stuff, I mean a total change in personality isn't…isn't _natural! _What is going on Max?"

I thought hard, and it dawned on me. "We have expired." His face looked grave and hurt, but I continued, "There is no future _us, _or past us. I don't know the difference, but there is only _one of us._"

"Ya, so what? I mean I thought Dylan was supposed to be your perfect other half, but now he has the hots for that one chick, Selivia." I sighed.

"That Fang is a _good _thing, and I think I know why. One of us has died, so we are like living a new life. We change, and now things are _different. _It is like we were reborn in a way, and we start off fresh like the rest of our personalities. I guess we are getting rid of our bad qualities, and replacing them with new." I held out my hand, and he took it. "It isn't all bad. I mean, with that small of a cabin, isn't it a good thing that the Gasman isn't letting off a bomb every five minutes? Or that Nudge hasn't blabbered about Justine…"

"It is a _boy_ Max. Not a girl. _His _name is _Justin._"

"Oh, yeah, I knew that. It is a good thing she doesn't talk about Justin Bieber, please save us from _that_ nightmare." We both shivered.

"You know what would be nice though?"

I was looking at the reflection of the moon on the lake, and just said, "Hmm?"

"If I could just irritate you a bit, keep you curious at all times never knowing what to expect."

"Fang!" I slapped him playfully, and then he lifted up my chin with his index finger.

"What? You look cute when you concentrate, or are curious. Or when…when…"

"When, what?"

"When I do _this._" He then pulled me in closer and softly but passionately kissed me, and I kissed him back. My lips moved with his, and a hunger arose me, but eventually I had to stop for air.

We were both gasping for air, and I knew my face was flushed. I was very thankful it was dark out, but still we had raptor vision. "That, is the cutest thing." He said, and I laughed. "Hm I think I should add that to the list too. Max's expression after kissing, and her laughter."

I leaned against him, and he stroked my hair. We haven't had any _us _time since the wedding _before _he ditched me. He kissed my forehead, and whispered _I love you, _into my ear. After that, I fell asleep, only to be awoken by somebody slamming into us on the porch.

"_Dylan!"_ I hissed. And sure enough, he had brought _Selivia _with him. I rubbed my knee where he kicked it, and Fang had woken up by then.

In the moonlight, Selivia's normally black hair looked more silver and blue from the light. Now that there were no cities, all the stars shone brightly with nothing bothering the beautiful night sky.

"Sorry, guys. We didn't mean to wake you. I mean, Dylan thought everyone was asleep by now and…" she stopped talking and blushed, but I pretended to not tell.

"It's okay, honest." I told her getting up and wiping dirt off my pants. "We were gonna go take a flight right now anyways," and then I did an Up and Away with Fang. We were both laughing, and we did a very complicated process with our wings that enabled us to hold on to each other while flying, and not bumping our wings.

I was smiling. It was nice being able to fly, and feel carefree alongside Fang. I loved to hold his hand, and everything was perfect.

But I was not careful and let my thoughts drifted to Ella and my mom. What have they been doing when I was gone, where they just living life like normal? I was concerned about them, but tried to not let that bother me.

After a while, we landed in the biggest tree we could find, and relaxed in its vines like a hammock. Fang was humming Island in the Sun by Weezer, and I knew he was thinking bout running away, but I would _not _leave all those people just for Fang.

"Fang," I said, "I don't think I have ever heard you sing before." He flashed me a gorgeous half smile.

"I suppose not…" he looked in the distance, "But next time, okay? The sun is rising, and the others might be concerned."

I in return flashed him a smile. "Hold on tight, because I can use hyper drive." He smiled back.

"I always did wonder what it would be like." And he took my hand and we made it back in about 10 minutes, more or less.

Angel was already awake and raised her eyebrows, but I blocked her thoughts, and kept mine blank. Dylan was gone…again. Iggy was slumped all over the floor, and Gazzy was using him as a pillow. I thought Angel was holding Celeste, but apparently it was Total. Of course none of us had _any _belongings anymore, so it was impossible for her to hold Celeste. Nudge was drooling a bit on our makeshift bed, and I smiled.

_Home, sweet home. _It was a huge relief Operation Clean Up had worked. It was so peaceful, and now all I had to do was set up a government, and we could go home.

I gently shook Nudge awake, and woke up the others too. "Guys, today we are going home." At this I got a bunch of cheers and smiles.

We quickly went to the meeting area which was a big opening in the meadow. I saw Dylan lazily walk towards us, and I laughed. "Rise and shine, butt head." Well that woke him up.

Slowly a crowd was growing, and I felt awesome, we finally completed our-my mission to save the world. I held hands with Fang, and then made my voice project so everyone could hear me.

"Hello everybody," I said, "As you know already, my Flock and I are…are different, and well we are actually from, uh the past. See, this is our time machine." I held up my wrist, "We were supposed to come and help restore the planet after the Apocalypse, and we weren't able to come back home until everything was perfect.

"Well now there is civilization, and a few people are well…expecting." Many people nodded, and all I was thinking about was how much this speech sucked, "Now it well is. I have had my eyes out on all of you, deciding who would be best for taking over _after _we left." I was so going home before we expired, but I didn't feel like explaining my expiration date much.

"And I have made a decision." All of the people were silent, and I had their complete attention. "Selivia Goldmark. She will be your leader when we are gone, and finish what we started."

All I saw was that her face was white, but people cheered. She then smiled, and waved. I looked back at my Flock, "Time to go back guys!" They all looked enthusiastic, but Dylan hesitated. "Oh, what now Mr. Perfect?"

"I want to stay." YIPEE!

"Sure, whatever. I guess your expiration date will show up in like another fourteen years since you were only born a year ago." He looked kind of embarrassed, but nodded and went to put a hand on Selivia's shoulder.

"Let's go guys." And we twisted our watches without looking back.

_Home, home, home, home, HOME to the past! _I though, and suddenly I was smacked hard in the face. I couldn't breath, and I couldn't see anything. _Home! _I thought again, and I felt something surge over me, and I got spit back up into the future, along with the rest of the surprised Flock.

**A/N: Ahahahaaaa. So that is the end of the most epical chapter ever! And as Raquel would say, Radtadalistic, or something like that. Lol. So I want 3 reviews, or I no continue comprende? Haha pardon my Spanish I don't know if it is even correct…oh well. So I hope you liked it =) THREE REVIEWS! (And now there is 11 days, 12 hours, 47 minutes, and 3 seconds until Angel comes out!) **


	6. Picture Perfect Panem

**A/N: Haha so I am back, and we will now find out what happened to the flock! =D Yay, sorry I haven't updated...I have been busy, I promise! So...maybe I will be able to update more now. Anyways, Packers won the Super Bowl, and Imma happy, and four more days 'till Angel comes out! =D Haha, then my friend borrows it, and then I BURN IT.**

So my cookie goes to...Idk. I forgot. Anyways, you know who you are, so enjoy =) AND to Kimmy my wonderful anonymous reviewer: YOU NEED TO MAKE A FANFICTION SO I CAN REPLY! Haha, well I am trying my hardest, give me two chappies, and I promise they will be in there! XD Well maybe not them, but the other characters since they are younger...

Anyways, here is the next chapter! =D  
  
Chapter 6: Picture Perfect Panem

**Max P.O.V**

"HOLY CRAP." I heard Nudge say, but then Iggy interrupted her asking her if it worked.

"Uh, no. Not really," said Total, getting out of Angel's arms.

My face felt hot with rage and confusion. We worked our butts off for a freaking year and now we couldn't go home because of Jeb's stupid time machine glitch. What did he expect? U.F.O's and hovercrafts with flying cars? Well this was not it, and he wasn't going to get that. He even said that he didn't know what the future would hold, so how would he know if it was perfect?

We have no more time. We needed to act fast, and go back farther so that way we actually can go to a time of hovercrafts. There was no way we could live with all these people forever. They knew the game plan, and Selivia was trustworthy.

"Flock meeting!" I quickly said not thinking twice about my new idea, "Including Dylan." I said more clearly as the Flock confusedly came by my side.

"Max, what happened?" Asked Gazzy, not even trying to be a soldier at this moment.

I couldn't blame him.

"Look, so apparently we aren't perfect enough." I said with absolute distaste. "I mean, maybe this was all a trap, and we were never meant to come back. If I can ever get a hold of Jeb, I would..."

"Max!" Nudge screamed at me, so I shut up.

"Anyways, you know how short our lifespan is at the moment. Correct?" I got a bunch of stiff nods. "Well we need to act fast if we ever want to go home." I swallowed hard, trying to not let the tears spill about thinking that I would never see Ella or again.

"So what your saying," Iggy began, "Is that we are gonna go even farther, and then we can fix it when there is more civilization. Without us even helping them? Hm that's kinda not what we were sent for..."

"Well," I snapped at him, "We were sent to start up civilization again, and we did. Now we can't go back, so if anyone has any suggestions, please speak up now."

"We could always stay a little longer, forming more, and then leaving them." Said Fang as I glared at him.

"Fine. One week, no more, no less." I said tightly, and then walked away from my Flock.

"Selivia," I pulled her out of the crowd, and she looked taken aback that I was there.

"What? Max, I thought you left!"

"Yes, well we tried to, but now there is some glitch in the system and..." She went and hugged me, and I kicked her off of me getting a satisfying _Oof!_ Sound out of her.

"Well, looks like I am still boss, for now." Something flashed in her eyes, and I couldn't tell what, so I just ignored it. "Where did Dylan go? We had to have only been gone like two minutes."

"Elsewhere, doing business." Ya, don't tell Max anything, again.

_Max, don't trust her. I heard_ Angel say in my mind, _she is planning something, but I can't tell what. _

I looked at Angel for a millisecond to make sure it was her, and she smiled, then I quickly looked at Selivia again. Angel or Selivia? My baby or some stranger? I couldn't decide, and it is truly sad when you can't trust people you love.

I walked away-more like flew away- going to the highest trees I could find. It squeaked when I landed on it, but I didn't care.

Then I began to sob. And sob. And sob, until all those tears I have been holding in since we got here were all out. Now the Flock can count on two hands how many times I have cried in front of them.

I slowly climbed down the tree, so that way I would actually have to think. Then, I walked over to our little town square, and began a speech telling them we would stay a little longer, and that we would develop a stronger government, and would vote for our next leader. I knew that Selivia began to get furious, and I began to wonder if I was just imagining it, but dismissed the idea.

So, the Flock and I all headed back into our cabin. Except for Dylan. Thankfully, his new future self has moved on.

"You know," said Gazzy suddenly, "Maybe it is because we need like states and a capitol and stuff. Maybe that's why we can't go back. We only have this one town, so maybe, we-we could like spread out." The Gasman knew a bit about politics?

"Ya," I said, "Only I think maybe there was something wrong in our government. Something different should be there. I mean, there aren't that many people and land left anyways, so..."

"Districts," said Angel reading my mind. "We need Districts and a capitol." Then she admitted that when she went to go scouting for people and food, she just went to explore the geography. "I think that we could have each District have a certain specialty. Like when the U.S was first created, one part made cotton-the South I think, and the other side made it into cloth."

"Ya, that's a great idea, Angel!" Said Nudge enthusiastically. I wonder where she got _that_ idea however.

Iggy also agreed to Angel's- Ahemm-my idea and so did Gazzy. Total began talking how he wanted to be in the food district, and Fang was silent.

"Well, I better go tell this to the public then," I said as I as getting up and brushing dirt off of my pants.

"Wait a minute Max," said Angel, "There is only room for thirteen Districts, and then we will have people be put into the Districts based on what they can do, and they vote on their leader. We can decide who will be in the Capitol, and we all vote..."

I interrupted her, "Look, sweetie, can you please stop saying my ideas aloud? I know what I'm doing. And I am leader, and have ultimate decision."

Nods from the Flock made me leave our cabin.

I once more made a speech, and explained our new tactics. I had people group up, and I saw Selivia decide to stay here, where it turned out the cave we stayed in was a mine if you went far enough.

"Twelve," she said as I approached her, "My favorite number is twelve, so that is what we are." _Geesh, demanding much!_

So in the end we did create thirteen districts. It was sad to see a bunch of people leave, but it was all for the best.

The jobs for each of the districts ended up being:

District 1: Luxury Goods  
District 2: Mining elements, making weapons, and army

District 3: Electronics/Technology  
District 4: Fishing  
District 5: DNA Splicing/breeding  
District 6: Medicine and other scientific research  
District 7: Lumber and paper products  
District 8: Textiles  
District 9: Food Processing  
District 10: Livestock  
District 11: Agriculture  
District 12: Coal mining  
District 13: Graphite Mining, and also some more secretive weapons 

Then I remembered something, we didn't even have a name! I wanted it to be something different, something unique.

A little girl suddenly came out of nowhere and shouted, "Panem! Panem, Panem, Panem!" She looked maybe three years old, and I had absolutely no clue what this little girl said. Then a woman, who was _obviously_ her mother because of their identical wavy brown hair, came to pick her up.

She began to apologize, but then asked what she had said. "Panem." I told her.

"Oh, that again." The woman looked tired, "She has been going on about this for a while. Panem, Anem is supposed to be America for her, and the P, well her name has a P noise in it. America for Penelope, Panem."

"Kind of catchy though, don't you think? Are you sure it isn't because of anything else?" She gave me a stiff nod, so I figured it was deeper than that. "Well, I guess it makes sense for it to be our name. Penelope," I said to the girl, but she didn't look. Yup, that was not her name.

_Her name is Jazmin_, said Angel.

"I said your name, _Jazmin_." Now the girl looked at me, and the mom looked caught.

"Protecting America. You failed your mission, but mine will succeed. That is why it will now be called Panem." The mom was white in the face, and I saw her grab her daughter's hand, and then she ran super fast. I saw something shiny fall out of her pocket.

_An Itex work card!_ Well maybe she was a double agent if she wanted to save the world...

"Attention everyone," immediately all eyes went to me, "I would like to announce that our new nation shall be called Panem, and our votes are now in. The leader is Anquitil Faewarr...come on guys," I said addressing my Flock, "Let's go." We began walking away, and as I turned my watch, I saw Anquitil with her black straight hair, and perfectly angled face, and her tall skinny body walking up to where our makeshift pulpit was.

She began a speech, but her words were drowned out by the noise of the green and blue mist. Then I heard a loud _BANG!_ And saw her fall to the floor. I began to step her way, but then I was sucked into the mist that took me where I wanted to go.

"W-where to now guys?" Nudge asked.

I shrugged. "We better go check to see what happened to her. Maybe we go farther into the future, to when all of our people finally got civilized." Okay, that is where I want to go, I thought.

Immediately I was surrounded by sky scrapers, and it was beautiful. I heard Gazzy gasp, and he told Iggy what it looked like. This city looked exactly like any future city would have looked like, and better yet: no pollution.

I then looked at what the people were wearing, and heard Nudge squeal. There were people with different colored skins, and I _don't _mean the usual black, white, yellow, and brown.

They all had the weirdest hairdos and clothing. This was like walking into those pictures that just had a bunch of colorful splats on it.

"So…" Fang said.

"So…" I replied to him.

"What now?" I shrugged.

"I guess we just walk around." Even though I was actually _normal, _or as normal as I could get, these people made me really insecure by the way they pointed and acted as if I was wearing dead rats, which most likely, it was.

I stopped in front of a big building that looked like it was important. It had some kind of giant flag on it that must have been Panem's seal. We walked up to it, and the doors just _disappeared _when we were there.

Totally futuristic. I began walking to the front desk when something made me stop like somebody had just insulted me, badly.

There was a huge portrait of _Selivia, _and that was done only one year _later, _to the time when Anquitil was supposed to have been elected! I saw Fang grab some kind of holographic newspaper thing, and he touched it to get it to the right part.

_We were only one year farther into the future and all of this had changed! _

Maybe, the fact was that Selivia _had _been evil, and we could have gone home as soon as Anquitil was elected. This was bad, this was _very _bad.

I probably looked like an idiot just standing there, so I went up to the desk.

"I would like to see Selivia please," I said in my sweetest, most innocent tone I could imagine. Angel stood holding my hand and Celeste in her other, and she looked…well angelic. I bet she was using mind controlling powers too.

"Usually," said the woman at the desk. I read her name tag and it said her name was Jaylyn. "Usually," she said again in a robotic voice, "we won't let you in without an appointment, but you are free to pass." She said waving us in one direction. We walked past her and down the hall to where Selivia's office was.

Who knocks? Not the invincible Maximum Ride! I immediately kicked down her door, and stood on top of her desk holding her by the throat.

"You, you, B-" My ever so sweet Voice reminded me there were children. "You _fiend! _What did you do with Anquitil? We set everything up, made it perfect, and you ruined _everything!" _I screamed at her.

She just looked at me calmly, and I let go of her neck and sat down on a fluffy chair. I made a signal behind my back to make my Flock know to be tense, ready, and give me some time.

"I have been expecting you, Maximum." She said to me in a bored tone. She was really making me furious, but I could tell she wanted that. She had some look in her eye, and it was the look most white coats had when they were curious at what would happen next. They wanted to kill us, but couldn't so they would try very hard for the next best thing.

"Well spill the beans, or I will spill _your blood._" I snapped at her.

"See, this whole time I have been working for Itex," she said in a bored voice, as I recalled the _other _woman who worked for Itex, and also the gun that the Erasers usually carried, which Selivia had. "There was another too, Rebecca, and we had a plan. We would have eventually turned on Itex, and taken control. I appreciate you naming our country after our plot."

I looked at her disgusted, but she still continued her story.

I was told by Jeb to look for you, and I did. Rebecca and I split up, and we did so for almost four months. And then I found you."

"Indeed you did," said Fang. Where was this story going?

"Do you remember, that girl you found in the swamp? Well experimented girls grow up fast." I gasped as I realized what she meant. "Unfortunately, George never made it out there alive. I finally reached my full potential and escaped' risking George in the process.

"After then on, I aged dramatically, and fast. I could be whatever I wanted. I just willed things to happen, and they did. I joined Itex, and I hated them. They didn't know who I really was, and my plan was perfect.

"So then I heard you had lived all those times that we tried to kill you, and I immediately knew you would be my next step. So I survived, ditched Itex, and made you in my debt. I made you think I was trustworthy, and now I am here. One small death isn't so bad."

"We could have gone home! If only we had known the truth, then Max would have stopped you, and we would have all left by now and…" Nudge was cut off.

"You," Selivia said, "Have a big mouth and I have absolutely no idea how the others can stand you." She clapped her hands and two big men in white suits came in holding nasty guns.

They grabbed our screaming Nudge, and took her out of the room. All at once, the screaming stopped.

"What did you do to her?" Gazzy demanded.

"We gave her something called the Avox treatment, don't worry, you'll like it. I promise."

I felt very twitchy now. Just two men could handle her. We were supposed to be strong.

"So why?" I asked her, "Why bother going through all of this?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want _control. _Power and luxury, never being told what to do. It is the life, and I will stay this way until the end. Especially since my aging is a problem…"

"You should meet an old friend of ours," said Angel in a creepy voice, "She was part tortoise, so she was one hundred and seven years old when we met her, but then of course we dealt with her like all those other power crazy scientists." Oh ya, that's what I'm talking about!

Angel smiled, and Selivia's brow knit together.

"Look, if that is all, you can leave now. Tell all your district friends that they haven't been behaving lately. No more food for them. Got it? I have news of your little boyfriend Sam starting a rebellion, and let me tell you, that will _not _happen."

I felt the blood rush to my head as she called Sam my boyfriend. _Fang and I were totally in love! _

"You know," said Iggy, "It is kinda sad when people have to form a revolution just to prove that you are an insane psychopath who has no friends and is power crazy."

"You know, I _do _have friends, my blind friend. _Many _friends." I saw her twirl something in her hand, and more people in white suits come in.

"Flock, meet the Peacekeepers. Peacekeepers Flock. Now, Dylan, my little sweetheart." She called off in the distance, and then somebody came in holding a cage.

It was pretty weird, so I looked away. There was Dylan, the size of an actual bird, in a cage with a look of pain on his face. Then, Selivia injected him with something, and he became this whole new bird. It was like a mockingbird and some kind other bird.

"Dylan?" I asked truly surprised by his new appearance.

"Dylan?" It repeated back to me, exactly how I had sounded. I looked over at Gazzy, and he didn't do a voice imitation.

"What did you do to him?" Total looked interested.

"Well, I used some of Nudge's big mouth genes and some of Gazzy's blood from that splinter last week to help put into this mixture to form a bird I would like to call a Jabberjay. Perfect mimicking, even full sentences. Unfortunately, our sweet Dylan here is the last one left.

"We made a bunch of them to spy on the districts, but they gave us false information." She spat on Dylan. "Then, the few that lived went off on their own. They were in no way programmed to be able to live like a real bird, but _somehow_ they mated with the mockingbird. We have thus created two new species.

"A Jabberjay and Mockingjay. But the Jabberjays were only male, so they will die off soon."

"I think the Mockingjay should be the symbol of this great nation. It just proves how even if you experiment on things, they will always come back and bite you in the butt, and we are no part in your games." At this we all laughed, except for Nudge who was still gone. It was almost as funny as the _bird seed _incident in Miami.

Selivia looked at me with hatred. Suddenly though, her phone went off. She went over to it, and her eyes widened, and a cruel smile widened on her face.

"We won the revolution," she said happily. "Get a news crew over immediately, I need to address Panem."

_Oh, crap! _I thought.

Immediately there were screens all around us, and there was a picture of people running and screaming.

"Give up!" Selivia yelled.

"Never!" I saw Sam yell at her on the screen. And then Selivia grinned and said, fine. She hit a button, and the entire thirteenth district blew up.

"_Nooooooo!" _All of the Flock yelled, but it was too late.

"I win." Said Selivia. Then she motioned over to the Peacekeepers. "Here, let them join their friend. Oh, but leave blind one."

And then just like that, men, and I mean _regular men _were able to take us down.

**A/N: Haha so this is the end of my chapter! =D Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been having a ton of homework, and technical issues (with Word). So ya…I hope you like it, and **_**since **_**I am having more people read my stories, I WANT FIVE REVIEWS. Thanks! =D Love, Kinsey(: P.s TWO MORE DAYS TILLANGEL! XD **


End file.
